dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Amanda Waller
Amanda Waller was in charge of Project Cadmus. During her time as its head, she searched for ways to counter the Justice League in the event they went against the government's—or humanity's—best interests. In the process, she nearly became what she feared—a force for good gone over the edge. History Born in east St. Louis, Waller obtained a PhD in political science, went on to work in intelligence under three administrations, and later disappeared from public life after becoming involved with secret government work, and eventually with Cadmus. Project Cadmus At some point, she was appointed head of the top secret Project Cadmus, a group that was formed at the behest of the United States government to create a counterforce to the Justice League should they go rogue. Perhaps the most profound relationship she had was with Batman. She knew about his secret identity of Bruce Wayne, which she revealed when she called Batman "rich boy," but she chose to keep his secret. Later, Batman confronted her in her own highly-secured home, and while she maintained an unflinching face against him as she explained her own motivations, which eventually came to have an impact on him, Amanda was clearly shaken after talking to Batman. Overall, many of the interactions between Cadmus and the Justice League were via these two individuals. When The Question discovered the project and was captured, Waller and Lex Luthor give orders to Dr. Moon to run a full interrogation on The Question. which was interrupted when he was rescued by Superman and The Huntress. Lex Luthor took advantage of the incident to momentarily hijack the League's satellite headquarters' binary fusion cannon to fire on the just-abandoned Cadmus base, with massive collateral damage to falsely implicate the League. While the government investigated the firing, Waller decided to take action, and revealing that Cadmus created dozens of clone copies of the Ultimen team in order to attack the Watchtower, with Galatea leading them, she ordered a full offensive against League HQ, intending to overload the reactor and destroy the Watchtower with the team on it. However, Batman convinced her to look at Lex Luthor as the attacker. Within a short time, Waller found evidence of Luthor stealing a massive amount of Cadmus technology for his own use. Waller called off the attack and released the senior Leaguers, who had turned themselves in as an act of good faith. With the Leaguers in tow, she personally went to arrest Luthor, stopping his attempt to transfer his consciousness into a potentially invincible copy of Amazo. At that point, Brainiac revealed himself (in Luthor) to Waller and the Justice League, and she took part in the battle against the two of them. Unknown to the League during this battle, Waller had ordered a massive airstrike on standby to kill the combined villains, the Leaguers, and even herself should the heroes have failed to stop the menace. Since the League was able to defeat the Lex/Brainiac fusion, however, this was averted. In the end, Cadmus was disbanded, and Waller at one point declared herself and the rest of the personnel lucky they weren't all arrested for their extreme measures. Government Liasion At some point afterwards, the government will appoint a liaison with the League (a post Waller will fill for some time) and they will fight a reconstituted Royal Flush Gang, with Ace as the leader. Even though Waller tells Batman the only way to stop Ace is to kill her, Batman refuses and stays with Ace as her time passed. Seeing that, Waller respected Batman so much that she started Project Batman Beyond. Encounter with the second Batman Sixty-five years after the current Justice League timeline, as we see Terry McGinnis as an adult and Bruce Wayne further deteriorated. Here, McGinnis discovers that he is a partial genetic copy of Bruce Wayne, knowing that the Cadmus Project was the only group to have technology advanced enough to alter DNA, he seeks out Waller to find out about his own origins. Waller reveals to Terry that he's Bruce's biological son and that she has been keeping an eye on him his whole life. Waller gives Terry some advice and that's to keep and maintain his friends and relationships unlike his 'father.' Background information In the DC comics, Amanda Waller was the government handler of the Suicide Squad, and has always walked the line between good and evil in her actions, once serving a prison sentence over her attempt to take down an organized crime unit. Following Lex Luthor's election as President of the United States, she was appointed Secretary of Metahuman Affairs, but was fired by Pete Rose after Luthor was impeached. Most recently, during Countdown to Final Crisis, Waller, as the head of Checkmate, launched Operation: Salvation Run, a plan to exile various supervillains to another planet to prevent them from harming others. Although believed to an unhinhabited world, the planet was later revealed to be a part of the Apokoliptian Empire and a training ground for Parademons. Waller's colleagues forced her to resign following the villains return. Appearances *"Ultimatum" *"The Doomsday Sanction" *"Task Force X" *"Clash" *"Question Authority" *"Flashpoint" *"Panic in the Sky" *"Divided We Fall" *"Epilogue " *"Flash and Substance" *"Patriot Act" External links * * Waller, Amanda Waller, Amanda Waller, Amanda